The Huntress
by harrietmjones
Summary: Jemima 'Jem' Remington has spent her whole life as a Hunter. Brought up by her single mother, Leha, they'd spent 14 years of her life fighting together, however, danger came in the job description & unfortunately Leha, was not so lucky. Two years have passed and Jem's been working on her own, fighting against the things that go 'bump in the night'. This is the story of family. (AU)
1. Intro

Hey.  
First things first, thank you for clicking to read my story, I hope you enjoy!  
I'd also like to say that I've rated the first chapter an 'M' only because I don't skim over a birth scene & I'd just like to warn you all about it (future chapters may be ranked 'M' also but I shall of course say at the beginning of the chapters if needed).  
I think that's it & don't forget to review (if you like it of course!) & I hope I do any Canon characters justice (this is my first Supernatural fanfic). :3  
Thank you for reading!

Harriet.


	2. I: Lake Havasu City, Arizona

**Lake Havasu City, Arizona  
** **1999**

 **Leha**

'Push! Push!'

I scream in utter agony to myself, as I squat, alone in the cold dank warehouse.

My arms curve around the corners of an abandoned shelving unit, the cool metal welcome on my hot, clammy skin. I could feel the baby slowly descending, the ring of fire starting to burn.

Continuing to groan and pant with each sharp contraction, I shakily touch the baby's emerging head to help me know this was going the right way, the baby was going to be here soon.

After a couple of big pushes, the head was out, then the shoulders, an arm, another arm, torso, before finally, in the dusk lit interior I saw the wriggling shape of the baby - my baby, between my knees. I was in shock.

 _I was a mother._ An actual mother to a baby, everything felt so surreal.

I pulled out of my bag, crumpled and stained bloody by the side of me, my blade to cut the cord before pulling off my jacket and wrapped baby in it as best as I could.

 _I had a baby girl._

She sucked in oxygen before letting the loud wails begin.

"There, there." I mutter, while rubbing her back through the fabric. I didn't know the first thing about what to do with a baby.

I sit there until my butt was cold & she'd stopped crying to get myself together. I was incredibly sore. Everywhere, but we had to leave though I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go to hospital, too many questions and a motel, there was one nearby but I had overstayed my welcome.

The open road was the only home for us. The open road was the solution.


	3. II: Atlantic City, New Jersey

**Atlantic City, New Jersey  
** **Present Day**

 **Jemima**

"Go! Go now, I'll handle this!"

That's what I yelled at a female client, waiting to be 'serviced' in one of the bedrooms. She had been nervously pacing the room (her first time most likely at a place like 'Kinky Boots'), her emotions were emanating from her like waves.

She seemed to not have heard me straight away, confusion swept across her face. Did I look utterly crazy to her? I probably did but I still needed her to listen to me and leave. Quickly. So, that was why I pushed her, hard towards the half open window which led to the establishment's parking lot.

Once I made sure she had finally gone, I lay down on the bed and posed myself in the most inviting way possible. I waited for a man named Monty, one of my so called colleagues, so I could kill him and kill him good!

I tilted my head back and let him kiss me, my body ever so slightly reacting to his touch. He wasn't 'working his magic' on me quite yet but still, toying with an incubus like this, luring him into that sweet spot all monsters experience when they're just about to feed was, well, dangerous work. I needed to keep my wits about me.

My hand was poised on my blade, tucked into the leg of my leather boot. It was nearly time to strike. I could feel my heart begin to race but whether it was from adrenaline or from the incubus' kisses finally working on me, I could not say.

Seconds ticked by as I slowly pulled out the blade and gingerly slid my hand up his body before pressing the metal close to my bare skin. One swift movement and it would be over. I counted down in my head starting from 'five' as I pulled myself away to look him in the eyes.

Winking playfully at him, I pressed the point into his body, letting the blade and his body weight do the work. Blood started to pool and seep into his clothes so I pushed him as quickly as I could off me, pulling the blade out in the process. I then dragged him into a nearby cupboard in the room and slit his throat. I stuffed his figure behind a rack of skimpy clothes and furry coats.

It was time to get out of here before the big boss of 'Kinky Boots' found out what I had been doing; killing all his new staff. I should just walk out of here, take the money I managed to get from this undercover job and be on my merry way. I should do that. I grab my things, stuffing them into my backpack and start to make my way out of the room and head over to the exit beside the bar.

When my hand was just about to touch the cool, glass door, I suddenly feel a large, strong hand grip onto my shoulder, causing me to wince and spin around to face him. "Where do you think you're going darlin'?" His foul breath hit me like a dagger.

I gag a little at Big Tony's breath (I thought only tough guys in the movies were called names like this) before playing naive. "I don't know what you mean, I was just gonna have some fresh air." A cheeky smirk played on my face, hiding the fact that I was completely intimidated by him.

He looked me up and down, at my belongings in my arms and knew not to believe me. I braced myself for some sort of yelling match or punishment, he gave them easily to others but nothing but a shake of his head was directed towards me. "Well, your shift isn't over. Get back to it."

He walked away, back towards his office a few meters from me. I let out the breath I had been holding in, letting all my muscles relax. So, it seemed I couldn't leave just yet.

I made my way over to the donut shaped stage and entertained the men circling below me, hungry to touch me and my co-girl, Freya. I let the bills fall to my feet, before stuffing them into my bra. I never let the men touch me while I was on stage, apart for when I needed them distracted while I pick-pocketed them for more money. I had to make a decent living somehow in my line of work!

A couple of hours passed before I spotted him. It was nearing the end of my shift when I saw him, sitting on the other side of the stage, eyes googling Freya. The dagger I saw in his inner jacket pocket, the cross hanging from a chain in an outer pocket & the tired circles under his eyes signalled that this man was a fellow hunter. Or just your average serial killer.

I smoothly moved my way over towards him, signalling towards Freya to swap places on the stage. He was leafing through a wad of cash when I arrived in front of him, his eyes drawn down while he started to place his wallet into his pocket. It was then that I thought I'd strike.

I pushed my heel gently but firmly into his chest which caused him to look up at me with a cheeky smile. "Well, hi." he said, with the hint of a Texan drawl.

I giggled, playing along before crouching down to his eye level, placing a curled finger under his chin. "Hey. Enjoying the show?" I bit my lip while my eyes scanned his face. Gently, I placed my hands on his shoulders before slowly sliding south to caress his body.

He laughed lightly to himself before speaking. "You have no idea." His eyes scanned over my body before settling on my eyes.

"Good." I retort simply with a subtle smirk, as I kept his gaze busy by looking into his green eyes. One of his hands was busy stroking my arm, so that left me a free arm to quickly snag his wallet. I counted down from three, my face moving nearer to his, while my hand gingerly slid into his jacket pocket.

 _Three_  
 _Two_  
 _One_

Got it! I pulled it out as discreetly as I could manage before hiding it behind my back. I started to pull away as soon as our lips got too close to one another's.

I was feeling too cocky to realise that he would ever be onto me. I should not have made that mistake. In a second, his hand that had been caressing my arm before, was now tightly holding onto me, not letting me go. Quickly, he took hold of my other arm and pulled it towards him. I was stupid to still be holding onto the wallet.

"I'll take that!" He removed his grasp from one of my arms to take back his wallet. I had to think quick for me to keep his money. I had managed to acquire it, so I wasn't going to give it back without a fight.

Barely giving a second thought on what I was about to do, I took a chance with my arm free again and punched him square across his jaw, as hard as I possibly could. His face jolted sharply away from me, his whole body tumbling off his stool and onto the grimy floor with a thud. All eyes in the room were directed towards my direction but nobody said or did a thing to me, so I quickly took his wallet from where it had fallen on the ground and ran towards the exit. I picked up my rucksack which I had left behind the bar and exited the club before anyone, especially the man had time to run after me.

I didn't stop until I had reached my car. I hopped in and drove as fast as I could back towards my motel, leaving gravel and dirt churned up in the club's parking lot.

It took me about ten minutes to get back to my room. The first thing I did, once I had locked the door behind me was take off my clothes, leaving a trail behind me and hopped into the shower. The hot water just melted away the smell of cheap drinks and sleezy guys and I felt vaguely relaxed for the first time in a little while. I stayed in there as long as I could before I decided it was probably best for me to start packing things up, I was going on the road again soon.

I got out, dried myself off before pulling on my well worn t-shirt/jeans/boots combo. Then, I started to collect anything of mine that had spread through the two rooms and shoved it all into my one backpack.

I was nearly done when the thuds on my door began. I had been found!

"Crap." I muttered to myself, as I darted around, trying to remember the last of my stuff. Well, if I forgot anything, I could replace it later.

I picked up my pack and moved straight towards the window. I was so happy to know that the lock was missing, so I could just lift up the glass and make my escape. No fiddly latches in sight. I had jumped out as soon as two men barged into my room (one being the man from the club and the other, I did not recognise). I bolted, hoping they wouldn't be able to catch me.

I had no idea where I was headed to, I just kept running. I ran through the lot of trees that swept behind the motel until I felt I had put quite a distance from the motel. I slowed my running a little, I couldn't hear any footsteps following me, so I scanned around to see if I could spot anybody. Nothing. Nobody. I keep my head turned behind me, making sure I was not being followed but there seemed to be nobody in sight. I take a deep breath out of exertion and relief before running towards a path on the other side of the treeline.

I was only a few meters away when a strong force pushed me to the ground, my backpack flying off my shoulder. It took me a minute to realize what has just happened. I could feel my blood pumping in my ears, my breathing ragged. I looked straight into the eyes of the taller man of the two, his eyes were boring into mine. A few beads of sweat rolled down his face, hair was clinging to his forehead. I was paralized under his weight, his legs were straddling me while he pushed my hands down above my head. I was stuck, pinned down. All this for his friend's wallet. I collected myself before giving him a little wink.

"Hey man, all you have to do is ask."

He ignored me before looking towards his friend and signalled towards my backpack.

"Dean?"

I looked up to watch the one named Dean, making his way over towards it. He quickly unzipped my backpack and began to have a rummage.

"Hey, you guys can have the wallet back if you'd like, just give me some of your money and I'll be on my way."

"Yeah, not happening." Dean looked over towards me before continuing to rummage through my bag. He pulled out his wallet and one of my blades. He pushed the wallet back into his pocket, before spinning the blade into the air and caught it on his way over to us.

"I can explain." I laughed to myself, I knew full well that both these guys had to be Hunters, so they should know exactly what my blade was and what it was for but then again, maybe they didn't.

I looked between the two of them as I felt the pressure on my hands subsiding and mild confusion over both their faces.

"You a Hunter?" Dean questioned as he stood above my head, blade held tightly in his hand.

My gaze shifted between the two of them before I nod, replying. "Yeah, same as you two, I'm guessing." Looking between the two of them, my gaze eventually settled on the one still pinning me down. I wriggle a little under him, as my body began to ache even more from this position. "Can you get off me now, please? We barely know each other." I smirked up at him as he pouted at me.

Several seconds pass before I watch himself push off me and hold out his hand for me to take. I take his hand and help him pull me up to my feet. When I'm up, I take a moment to look at both men, part of me wondering if I could run back to my car and be on my way before they had even caught up but another part of me was interested about these two men. I had met quite a few Hunters over the years but it seemed I hadn't met them all.

They introduce themselves as Dean and Sam Winchester while Sam held out my backpack for me to take. The next step was them to ask me some questions. "So, I take it you got a name?"

I looked straight over towards Sam who had spoken, wondering if I should just be sarcastic. There was no interesting way of replying, so I just got on with it. "You two can call me Jem. Jem Remington." I smile slightly at the two of them, hooking my bag back onto my shoulder.

"Jem. Is that...short for something?" Dean asked but all I replied back was some snark and a stare.

"It is. Good work Sherlock!"

They both looked over at me and rolled their eyes. "Don't be snappy with us Swift, you're the one who stole my wallet." Dean moved closer towards me with each word.

"Stop it you two! Jem, I think it's best if you come with us so we can ask you some questions."

"Depends on your questions if I go with you or not." I couldn't help but toughen my exterior a little but I could tell that Sam found my reaction at least a little amusing.

"We just need to know what you've found out about the case, maybe trade some info. You won't have to see us again afterwards."

I nod, agreeing. "Okay, sounds fine for me. So, we going now or what?"

* * *

 **Phew! Finally finished my first full chapter. I hope I've done the Winchester boys justice with my storytelling. :3**

 **Trivia**

 **Jem Remington's surname is a type of gun, the same as the Winchesters.**

 **'Don't be snappy with us Swift'. Dean is mentioning Taylor Swift.**


End file.
